From A Certain Point of View
by opheliaramirez
Summary: Daniel and Nathan reflect on their feelings for Katerina as well as their current situation regarding everything that has happened to their lives so far. Based off the famous Filipino drama "Walang Hanggan" Everlasting
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is a fanfic based off the famous Filipino drama Walang Hanggan ("Everlasting") and possibly the first one here, seeing as how no one has made any yet (boo!) I recently got into the show about a month ago and got addicted to it due to the cast and their wonderful acting and the suspenseful, yet beautiful storytelling! :D I was inspired to make this fic due to the show being over in about a month from now and the recent episodes, which have been very satisfying so far! ^_^ This story will take place from Daniel's (the main character and overall "good guy" of the show) and Nathan's (the antagonist, well one of them, and whom is SERIOUSLY messed up! Ironically enough I like his actor who is usually cast as a nice guy too! xP) points of view in regards to their feelings and relationship to Katerina (the Love Interest to Daniel but was forced to marry Nathan for money in the first half and who is very pretty and nice and eventually rekindles her relationship with Daniel recently 3) Im gonna say this takes place in the most recent episode, after Joanna (Nathan's sister whom has ultimately redeemed herself by revealing that Katerina's marriage to Nathan is invalid, thus freeing her from his grip and finally letting Daniel and Katerina be free to love each other and even kiss since Season One! ^o^) Hope you enjoy! :)**


	2. Daniel

**Daniel's POV**

* * *

_**Mahal Kita. (1) **_

I could say that to Katerina over and over and never get tired of it. After all wasnt the hero _always_ the one who gets the girl in the end?

Ever since we were little, we knew we always had a special bond with each other but as we got older things got..._complicated_ between us. To say that we had trouble trying to keep that bond would be an _**understatement**,_ but miraculously we managed to rekindle the flames of our love once more.

And to think most of our troubles were because of **_him_. **

Nathan Montenegro. My supposed half-brother. **_Un demonio yan (2)! _**

Honestly, I stopped trying to figure out what his deal was. He and I were **_never_ **on good terms, and from how things turned out, we probably never will be. Theres just _**no**_way I'd ever forgive him after everythings he done.

But hey, Im not the one thats at fault here. Its _his_ own fault that he decided to make both mine _**and** _Katerina's lives a living hell just because we happened to be in love.

I _tried_ to respect his and Katerina's marriage, but whats the point if _he_ never even respected Katerina herself? _Wasnt_ the point of marriage respecting and loving one another until the end of time? To comfort and protect each other from pain, and _not_ causing it to one another?

I admit Im not perfect. Sure I have my faults just like any other human being, who doesnt? But **him****? **He was an _entirely_ different story...

At least _I_ admit my mistakes when I make them. I even try to make amends to make sure everything is ok again. Yet every single time I do something right, _he_ goes in and screws everything up again. I think its because he **_hates_ **my guts.

Nathan is fully aware of my feelings for Katerina and uses it to his advantage whenever I try to get close to her. Ironically, I realize that his efforts only bring Katerina and I closer and that with each desperate attempt for him to break us apart he begins to slowly lose his touch on the entire family as well.

Speaking of family, I'd like to talk about that next. From the beginning, Nathan appeared to be a "perfect" child: intelligent, charming, and seemed "innocent" enough where nobody in the family could suspect him of doing wrong. However, the more time I spent with Katerina and my family, the more Nathan began breaking down until he was degraded to the point where he was focused solely on only taking revenge on me and making Katerina his no matter what the cost, even if it meant hurting and manipulating our own family to an extent. **Sira** **no** **ulo** **yan ay talaga! (3)**

This proved his downfall, luckily enough as his growing apathy and anger was noticeable enough to the point where everyone finally noticed exactly how messed up hes become, finally giving me the respect I so longed for.

But the tables have truly turned once I figured out Nathans plan to take away Katerina from me on a trip and while there, got unexpected help in the form of Nathans sister Joanna, who has proven that she has redeemed herself for the sake of the entire family by revealing that Katerina's marriage to Nathan was invalid, thus freeing her from his vile clutches once and for all. I felt shocked, angry, and deep down relieved and happy all at the same time at the news. Luck and God were truly at my side after all.

Once Katerina and I got away safely, we talked about everything that has happened to us and how unbelievable it is that we managed through it all. Katerina confessed her feelings for me and saying that I should find myself a home away from danger. "But what would a home be, if you're not there with me?" I told her, and we hugged each other in comfort.

Later that same day, I too had confessed my own feelings for her and she reassured me back that she would never leave me, knowing that I would do the same thing. I felt the urge to kiss her, but I settled for a kiss on her forehead instead and we hugged again, only this time for our feelings and not just comfort.

I decided to make it up to her the next day by asking her out on a date, something in which we had not done in a long, _long_ time and she happily agreed, taking the flower I gave her and holding hands while on the way.

We had a classic picnic where we would feed the other, albeit in a playful manner, and we chased each other and held hands even when it was raining. Doing this brings back memories back when we used to do this in the old days and when we were kids, and made it all the more fun now that we were doing it again. I have never felt so happy in my entire life, and I could tell Katerina felt the same way just by looking at her smile. **Maganda na sha, eh? (4) **

Afterwards we hugged each other, feeling warmth and comfort in each others touch. We pulled away from each other, only so only our hands were touching each others. We stared and smiled at each other, reflecting on how much we missed being in each others arms and how happy the moment was.

Gently, I placed both hands on her face and stared intently at her. Katerina was the most beautiful person I've ever met, both inside and out. It was that moment that I realized how much I loved her, and nothing would ever change that. Her expression was telling me that she obviously felt the same way about me, and that she was urging me to do the one thing most couple do to seal their love.

And no, its **_not_ **sex. At least...not always. Thats Nathan's perverted way of thinking, not mine.

It was kissing, and from what I've read and what Katerina always believed in, a first kiss is always slow, gentle, and romantic. It wasnt our first kiss per se, but our first kiss in a very, **_very_ **long time. We both savored the sweetness in each others lips, and we both wished the moment would last forever.

As we held each other in the rain, I also realized something else.

**Good may not always triumph over evil, but love conquers all.**

* * *

**1. "I love you." **

**2. "Evil" **

**3. "Hes very messed up in the head!" **

**4. "Shes very pretty huh?"**


End file.
